


Call Me

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Community: 30_lemons, F/M, Het, Phone Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xion's got a new cell phone, and she's only given the number to one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

Xion's heart leaps when she hears her cell phone ring. _Her_ cell phone, that she finally convinced her parents to give her. It's a big, chunky green thing, but she doesn't care, because it's still hers, and she's only given the number to one person.

"Hi, Axel!" she says into the phone when she finally answers it, sprawling out on her back on the bed.

"Hey, baby girl," Axel says, and there is rustling as he shifts about on the other end of the phone.

"Don't call me that," Xion says, but she's grinning as she says it, because it's Axel's special name for her. She doesn't like him calling her "baby girl", because it makes her feel young and foolish, and she doesn't like that. But she'll put up with it, if it means that Axel will keep kissing her, keep touching her, keep caring about her. She knows that he's warming up to her - he bought her ice cream they went out together, although he took her to the next town, so that nobody would see the two of them together. It had rained, and he had loaned her his big flannel over shirt. She has it now, hidden under her pillow.

"You don't like being my baby girl?" Axel's voice is teasing, full of mock hurt.

"I'm not a baby," Xion says, stretching and relaxing, so that she's sprawled out for maximum comfort. She's still in her school uniform - khaki skirt and light blue top, although the skirt has been hiked up around her hips from the way she's been squirming around. She feels vaguely embarrassed, to be sitting with her panties showing and her knees gaping open while she talks to Axel, and she sits up to fix it, juggling the phone.

"You don't want to be my baby?" Axel's voice changes a bit - he's lying down now, maybe, instead of sitting up. Xion can see him sprawled out on his big messy bed in her mind, his long legs dangling off.

"Well…." Xion blushes, fiddling with the buttons of her polo shirt.

"Well what? I'll take good care of you, baby girl. I promise." Axel's voice has a familiar wheedling tone.

"I'll think about it," Xion says primly, then giggles.

"So… what'd you do today?" Axel asks, and he sounds vaguely bored.

"Well, uh, I had a test in English," Xion says, and she feels self conscious about how… kiddy that sounds.

"Really? How'd you do?" Axel doesn't sound bored, which is a good sign.

"I don't know yet. I had the test today, remember?" Xion is giggling again. Axel can be so silly, in his own way.

"So… if you had school today, does that mean you're still in your uniform?" Axel's voice is casual. Almost too casual.

"Well, yeah. I didn't feel like changing," Xion says, blushing a bit. "It isn't like I'm going anywhere."

"You know, you look really cute in that thing." More rustling.

Xion blushes. "Thanks," she says, squirming a bit more, pressing her legs together, imagining that he's sitting in the room with her.

"You look _much_ cuter than Kairi," Axel promises. "In fact, next time I see ya, wear it."

"Why?" Xion is uncomfortably aware of the growing looseness between her legs, the tightening in her belly. She can see her nipples standing at attention through the thin fabric of her shirt. She's not wearing a bra today, since she doesn't really need to, unless she's wearing something really see-through.

"'cause…." Axel's voice is full of mischief. "I wanna see what that skirt looks like with my hand under it."

"Axel!" Xion sits up, blushing furiously. She's glad she has the door closed tightly - she only got her own room last year, no longer sharing it with her twin brother.

"What?" There's more shifting noises, as if Axel is trying to get comfortable.

"You don't say… stuff like that on the phone!"

"Why not?" Axel's voice is laughing.

"Because… what if someone hears it?" Xion is blushing furiously as she pushes her skirt down around her knees, sitting up straight.

"Who would hear it? I'm home alone and you're on your cell, so it isn't like anyone could be listening in on the phone, and if you don't want anyone to hear us, then just move to your room and close the door." Axel's voice takes on a wheedling tone. "C'mon, baby, please? For me?"

"Well…." Xion squirms more, blushing harder. "Fine." she says.

"So… what're you wearing?" Only Axel would be able to put a smirk into his voice.

"I already told you," Xion says, and she's vaguely embarrassed by the whine in her voice.

"Gimme details," Axel says in his "no, duh" voice. "I wanna be able to see you in my head."

"But you know what I look like," Xion points out.

"Yeah, but not how you look today."

"I could come visit you…," Xion says, a bit wistfully.

"Nah, Kairi's at your house with Sora, so your folks would wonder why you were here."

"Well, I could tell 'em that we're dating…."

"It'd look weird. We've talked about this already. People would say that it's weird for someone your age dating someone my age."

"Well, okay." They've already had this conversation, or some variations of it, several times.

"So which blue shirt are you wearing?" Axel is always one to get down to business.

"The one with the red paint on the hem." Xion is in an art class, and she hasn't yet mastered the art of not getting paint on herself.

"Is it a button down or a polo?"

"It's a polo," Xion says, absently fiddling with the clasp of her necklace, a nervous habit.

"Which skirt are you wearing?"

"The khaki one that goes past my knees. You remember that one, that I got ketchup on and Kairi had to lend me one of hers while it was in the washing machine?" That had been… embarrassing.

"Yeah, while it was being washed." Axel's voice is fond. "And then I ate you out on the washing machine. You liked that, right?"

Xion flushes dark red at the memory, remembering the feel of Axel's clever mouth on her. "Yeah," she mumbles.

"You were wearing the… white panties, with the little blue flowers."

Xion is mildly amazed he remembers that. It's so… specific. She doesn't entirely remember what color her panties were, but then again, she was also a bit distracted at the time, what with the way his mouth was on her clit.

"Which panties are you wearing today?" Axel asks, and his breathing has gotten a bit louder.

"Um…." Xion lifts her skirt up and glances down. They're the ones with the princesses all over them, Jasmine and Belle and Aurora and Ariel. They're a holdover from when she was little, and while they're old and ragged, they're still soft and comfortable. But she can't tell that to Axel - she already feels immature around him, let alone telling him that her panties are covered in Disney Princesses! "The… green ones."

"Have I ever seen those?" More rustling, and Axel's voice sounds… closer. Maybe he's holding the phone between his shoulder and his neck, to free his hands up. So that he can….

Xion blushes, feeling a shiver go from her lower back to her belly to between her legs, right to her clit. "I… think so," she mumbles, pressing her legs together and squeezing with her thighs. She switches hands and rolls onto her side, her free hand tucked under her cheek. She keeps the phone against her ear, carefully, to keep it from falling.

"What about a bra? Which bra are you wearing?" His breathing is getting heavier, and there is more rustling.

"Um… I'm not," Xion mumbles, looking down at the peaks of her nipples through the rough weave of her shirt.

"Good. I love it when you do that." Axel swallows, loudly. He's breathing hard, and the sounds are making Xion's belly clench. "You've got wonderful tits."

"Th-thanks," Xion stutters, rolling onto her back again and squeezing her legs together tightly, pressing the phone against her ear with her free hand.

"They're just big enough to fit in my hands," Axel says fondly, although that might be stretching things a bit. Xion's got tiny breasts. "And they're so pale, I can see the blue veins goin' through 'em. I love licking along 'em, it always makes you moan."

Xion lets her breath out in a slow hiss and cautiously lifts her shirt up enough to look at her belly, pale in the late afternoon sunlight coming in from her window. She's still got a soft padding of puppy fat around her navel, which she keeps promising herself she'll get rid of with sit-ups. "Y-yeah?" she says, more to keep away an awkward sentence then to agree.

"Yeah. And your nipples are pretty too. They're so pale. Are they hard right now?" There's a muted sound in the background, a sound like skin hitting skin. Axel must be…. The thought of that actually makes Xion whimper, and Axel catches it. "What was that?"

"N-nothing," Xion mumbles, squeezing her legs together and feeling the frantic Morse code throbbing of her clit. The little part of her brain that always stands on the outside and looks in wonders what it would say if she was to transcribe it. Probably something involving an embarrassing 4 letter word that she thinks but never says.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me." Axel's voice is petulant. He doesn't like her keeping anything resembling a secret from him.

"I was just… thinking of w-w-what you're doing. To… yourself, I mean." Half of Xion is so humiliated she wants the bed to just open up and swallow her. The other half is so turned on that she can feel the wetness start to soak through the fabric of her skirt.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Now Axel's voice is full of teasing.

"Y'know… touching yourself."

"All for you, baby girl." Axel is panting. "My cock wants your cunt."

Xion whines quietly in the back of her throat. "My… I want you too," she says timidly, lifting her shirt higher up, until it is only covering her breasts.

"Are you touching yourself?" Axel is panting harder, and he sounds like he's having trouble keeping hold of the phone.

"I'm touching my stomach," Xion says, which is true. Her hand is flat on it, pressing down right over her navel.

"Would you play with your tits for me, baby girl?"

"Um… how?" Xion sits up, her skirt hiking up a bit. Her shirt falls back down to cover her stomach, pulled down by gravity.

"How do you normally touch yourself?"

"Um… I don't." Which isn't _necessarily_ true, but Xion would die of embarrassment if Axel knew her typical manner of masturbation, which is… well, kinda babyish, she thinks. Can masturbation be babyish? She slides her hand under her pillow and pulls out the big red flannel shirt, pressing it against her cheek and inhaling Axel's scent.

"What, really?" Axel sounds surprised.

"Yeah," Xion lies. In reality… in reality, Xion masturbates by stuffing a pillow or a stuffed animal between her legs and grinding until she feels that little… release of pressure. It feels good, but it isn't like in the novels that she reads and doesn't tell anyone about. She doesn't feel flashes of lightning or whatever. She's had a few _good_ orgasms, like the ones in the books, but they've mostly been connected to Axel, or that one time when Sora let her ride up front on his motorcycle. But never self induced. And it's only really masturbation if it involves the lightning, right?

"Oh. Well, uh, I guess it's up to me to teach you." Axel's voice is a bit smug. "What do you like me doing with your tits?"

"I like it when you… when you use your mouth," Xion mumbles, shifting and feeling the stickiness on her thighs start to dry, already. She'll have to take a bath after this, probably.

"Well, I can't do that right now. Why don't you twist your nipples?"

"Twist them? Twist them how?" Xion squirms, tugging her shirt up enough that she can _almost_ see her nipples.

"Grab 'em and twist 'em like radio knobs. I know you like it when I do that." Axel's panting is getting faster. "C'mon, do it for me, baby girl."

Xion dutifully transfers the phone to her other hand and grasps her left nipple between her thumb and her forefinger. She twists it, hard, and gasps, because that feels _good_. Not the same kind of good as when Axel does something, but it sends a thrill between her legs.

"Yeah, just like that," Axel rasps. "It feels good, doesn't it, Xion?"

"Y-yeah," Xion mumbles, pressing her legs together. She can feel the sticky wetness… squelch between her legs, and it makes her blush harder.

"Now I want you to feel between your legs. What's your cunt feel like, baby girl?" His voice is getting rougher.

"It's…" she reaches between her legs and under her skirt, stroking along the front of her panties with one finger. It makes her shudder, the little pricklings just under her skin that have her twitching and throbbing. "It's wet."

"Are you touching your cunt, or just your panties?"

"My panties."

"Well, take 'em off and touch your cunt." Axel moans theatrically. "Xion, I'm so fuckin' hard, I wish you were here, I wanna fuck you so bad…."

Xion whimpers. "I wish you were here too," she whines, sliding her hand into her panties. She's still too embarrassed to actually take them off, but not to put her hand into them. Somehow, it feels less… naughty. She cautiously, nervously, strokes along her slit, feels the wiry hairs under her fingertip, slick and sticky. She whimpers when her fingertip brushes against her clit, feeling the little jolt up her spine.

"I wanna slide my cock into your cunt, I bet you're so wet 'n _tiiiight_," Axel groans, and his breathing is faster. "How close are you, baby?"

"I'm… close," Xion whines, rubbing her clit nervously with the pad of her finger. It feels good, very good, but not as good as it can be, as it will be.

"Come for me, baby. Be a good girl and come for Daddy." Axel gasps.

"… Daddy?" Xion has to bite back a giggle, then a moan as she strokes her clit a bit harder, trying to come quicker.

"Just call me Daddy, please. It'll make me come, please baby." Axel is begging, and that makes Xion whimper again, because that sounds so… sexy.

"Okay… Daddy," Xion mumbles, her hips jerking into her hand as she fingers her clit as quickly as she can, feeling the beginnings of the tension in her belly.

Axel lets out a choked off gasp and moans, and Xion whimpers, because Axel just came, and now he's got wet stuff all over his belly and his hand, all because of her.

"Did you…?" She has to ask anyway, because she sorta-kinda wants to hear him say it.

"Yeah, I came." Axel's voice has that vaguely dreamy quality it always has when he's just had an orgasm. "Did you?"

"Um… almost," Xion says, beginning to twiddle her clit even harder. She's breathing hard, her whole body shaking as she rocks her hips into her hands.

"Be a good baby girl and come for Daddy," Axel says in this voice that he must think sounds sexy, but it makes Xion want to giggle. He sounds so funny.

"Y-yes," Xion says, and gives up on playing with her clit. She grabs her big stuffed bear and jams it between her legs, rutting against it. She presses Axel's shirt into her face, savoring the smell of his skin and the tasty pleasure skittering from her clit to her spine to her tailbone to her toes. She shakes and shudders, then moans loudly, pretending to come. She knows that it'll take a long time for her to actually come, and she doesn't think Axel has the patience.

"Axel," she gasps. "I… came." She can feel the wetness on her thighs, all over the teddy bear. She closes her eyes, panting loudly.

"Good girl," Axel says, his voice a quiet croon. "Wasn't that nice?"

"Y-yeah," she stutters. "It was… nice."

"I'll call you again later, okay?" Axel's voice is softer now, nicer. "Maybe I can pick you up after school tomorrow and we could get ice cream."

"That'd be nice," she says, just as quietly.

"Talk to you later, baby girl." He hangs up.

Xion sighs and starts to grind against the toy. Five minutes later, she comes, shuddering and going rigid, then limp. She sighs, feeling the tingles spread out. Tomorrow, she'll be going to ice cream with Axel. That's almost as good as the orgasm. With that thought in mind, she reaches out and puts the phone on the end table. Her ear is sore and red, but she doesn't care.


End file.
